1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to computing device user interfaces, and specifically to the attenuation and amplification of user interface themes.
2. Background of Invention
Some modern computing devices have a user interface that supports themes (sometimes called “skins”). A theme generally comprises a collection of related graphical images, color palettes, sounds, or other elements that a user can download and “wrap” around their device's user interface. In other words, a theme is an image or series of related images that allow users to customize the look and behavior of their computing device's user interface. Users often obtain these skins by downloading them from the Internet and installing them manually on their computers. For example, themes for Personal Digital Assistants (PDAs) are available from web sites such as http://www.pocketthemes.com/.
Once a user installs a theme on his device, he has little or no control over the behavior of that theme. A theme might use animations, sound effects, or bright colors. Although a user may enjoy these features when engaged in recreational computing, all of these potentially can distract the user, particularly when he is performing more serious work. If a theme proves to be too distracting, the only solution is for the user to remove the theme, disable the theme, or switch to a different theme. If the user subsequently wishes to reactivate the theme later, he must reinstall or reenable it. Frequent installation and removal of themes is inconvenient, awkward, and labor intensive. Accordingly, there exists a need for a method and system for attenuating and amplifying user interface themes.